A New Look on Life
by Catlin-1130
Summary: I do not own any of the Hallows characters they belong to the lovely goddess Kim Harrison.
1. Summury

I have just finished reading a fanfiction by one of the writers on here that has probably given up on their fanfiction and it is called A Demoness Awakens but I am going to try and write a sequel even though its not finished the writer can contact me because I have messaged them. For my idea I am planing to take everything into the future about 500 years of Rachel being bonded to Al and with the deal she and him made with Dali about their first daughter. Boy I also have a twist for the Ivy issue she loses interest in Rachel and finds herself wanting to become a Demoness like Rachel, so what happens is that Rachel and Newt have to work together to create a curse with Dali to turn Ivy to a Demoness because she is a dead vampire with her soul attached with a full mark of ownership of Rachel's, which allows her to keep her soul and stay sane. Oh the other hand Newt has finally gotten her memory back and she is trying to find a way to deal with the guilt that rides within her soul. The only people keeping Newt sane are Rachel and Al along with Dali and Ivy. The reason behind Ivy wanting to become like Rachel is because she is lusting for the one and only seer and law of the demon courts. This starts to cause a problem but Rachel soon decides to help soothe her demon fathers soul by telling him to erase his mates memory of him and their bond because Dali wanted Ivy just as much as she wanted him. There is even a twist with Jenks, Rachel cursed him to be immortal like a demon in other words the pixy has the strength of a male demon just without the instincts and the magic to back them. Jenks can also stay in the ever-after how ever long he wishes because he dose have the power to travel the lines.


	2. Five-hundred Years Later

-Rachel-

I woke up next to my mate Algaliarept for the first day of our five-hundredth anniversary and I didn't even feel that old just as Newt promised me, I scooted back into his warmth for comfort as I realized today was going to be hell with Newt trying to throw us a party in the old palace but at least she is not a crazy homicidal bitch anymore since she has her memory back. that is unwanted every year but what can I say Al and I are the first mated demon couple in five thousand years. I still had to talk to the slightly sane queen to help Dali and I with the curse to turn Ivy into a demoness sense its her own choice and I don't blame her since she is just as old as I am living in Ceri's old room. I had Al get that back as soon as possible so my family could visit me and not have to be anywhere near my crazy ass mate, all it took from me was a tupla for Newt and she let him have it back. I later then brought on to it to give the room its own bathroom and kitchen so whoever was staying with me and Al from my side of the family it was the best way for them. Even my mother stayed with me when she got too old to be on her own after my birth-father left her over me being a demon. When she died I almost lost it if not for Ivy and Jenks to keep me from turning into a killing blood-lusted rampage it would of happened and I probably wouldn't be thinking about this stuff snuggled in Al's warm body with his calming scent. I felt it before the senze came and had my scrying mirror under my hand before I woke my sleeping mate up. By the gods did he need his sleep after what we did last night with Ivy and Dali.

Speak of the devil he is the one trying to reach me and I was going to rip him a new ear if he gave me any bullshit about our plans and Ivy, '_What Dali?' _ I sent over the connection with a small mental snarl so he would get the point that I didn't want to be bugged at the moment. I felt his shudder in pleasure thoughts to myself he must be with Ivy still he quickly told me '_Rachel we have a problem about the whole curse thing to turn Ivy demoness, with you and Al still owing me nine marks to Newt for the time you almost went insane four hundred something years ago... your first daughter is still going to be born as my old mate and your demon equivalent of a mother with all of the memories i am going to be letting her be born with, but still i do want to please My little miss fangs by mating with her when she becomes demoness. Kilatanijela my first mate still has to be you unborn first daughter and I know you are almost to heat again Rachel.' _ As I heard Dali's desperate sounding thoughts and felt his desperation i quickly decided that i will try and convince Al to conceive a child with me now that i am fully in control of myself and I have both of my best friends in the ever-after. I felt movement by my side and Al's eyes met mine in a knowing look that he only gives me when one of us is talking business with daddy dearest. I sighed and figured Dali wouldn't want to be kept waiting or he would just pop over without asking... Al and I so didn't need that at the moment last night was enough. '_Dali I understand your concerns but how about not giving her the memories of ever mating with you or make it seem like a dream world for her, I would rather raise a innocent child not a matted adult, let her go Dali it is for the best you have Ivy now and Newt and I are almost done with the curse to turn her from an undead with a soul to a demoness with the control of a undead vampire, I request permission to have her as my student as she already asked me and we have set up a study plan.'_ I more then felt Al's silent anger that i was keeping the conversation in my head but I could not voice it without hurting him and breaching contract with Dali, I felt Dali's resolve and agreement. Dali voiced his thoughts so that Al may hear them as well as I '_**Al, sun it's about time you make me a grandfather, your mother would skin your hide if she knew you and Rachel haven't tried for a child yet. I hope the two of you will remember your deal with me about bring back your mother.'**_ I cut off the connection before Al could utter a single smart assed comment to make things worse or get charged for uncommon stupidity which has happened at least fifty thousand times since we have been mated.

I sent calming feeling to Al through our bond and he didn't lash out he just replaced my mirror where is should be and held me closer while he got his temper under control. Sometimes I loved the male beside me but he could be really stupid and that pissed me off, Al rolled over on top of me and I saw anger and lust with a little bit of worry is his goat-stilted red eyes as he gazed down at me, he gave me no notice while he captured my lips in a heat filled kiss enough to get me going which was really bad because I was in heat I wasn't almost. I pulled back from my demon and told him through our bond 'Al we can't unless you want to make Trent make the amulet to prevent me from getting pregnant.' Al growled at me in annoyance about me being in heat but did nothing about it he simply told me 'Rachel it's time you're old enough to be with child and not kill yourself or our baby.' I wanted to scream and through him across the room with anger that he didn't tell me sooner but as soon as the thought came to be I squashed it because it was all instincts. Just because I am five hundred and twenty something year old demon does not mean that I do not have them. I squirmed under Al and rolled my core against his hard cock and got a strangled cry out of my demon. He was definitely ready as was I but I didn't want to be the one on bottom so I took some of his strength and rolled over with him under me with him his cock already inside my soaking wet folds. Al started to move within me and I fell into the pleasure that always came to when it came to sex and my demon; as the heat started with the pulsing of the line I knew I was going to end up with twins tonight two girls. I became one with the leyline as Al took me and i sent tingling sensations all over his body like he does to me when we fuck. There is nothing good as demon sex but i haven't tried to play dominant for awhile I looked at Al but I had his position of being on top and I knew what i was in for if we both lost control with me being in heat without an amulet to keep procreation away. But since my demon wanted to and was ready I wasn't going to complain for what changed his mind. Al hit a sweet spot inside and i ran my nails down his chest only to rile him up further I was so close but I knew my mate was just getting started. I sent pleasurable line imbalance over his hard cock from my wet folds from my mouth kissing his lips with a demonic passion that only happens when I give in to my dark side. I found it raising and squashed it like a bug this didn't need to be crazy transformation demon sex. Al cried out breaking our kiss wreaking his nails down my back getting a snarl of impatience from me to hurry up the process, I ran the line through Al again with the outcome my inner demon and I both wanted the male to feel us with his seed impregnating my body, I came quickly after then feeling the only thing about me that's witchy left lock onto my demon as he relaxed under me and traced small patterns on my back with a look of male pride on his face.

I rolled us onto our sides and Al wrapped his arms about my waist as I finally started to relax enough to let his man bits go which is saying something because he was huge being a demoness had its perks but I was sated and sleepy in the arms of my mate and I knew he would keep me safe with his life.

-Algaliarept-

I looked down on my mate of five hundred years after the mind blowing sex she put me through, its amazing she didn't lose control I almost did but she didn't so we stayed as we are. Rachel Mariana Morgan and I have had a weird life since she has become to love me and accept me and accept being a demoness for better or worse I loved her too she she changed my demon heart and turned it into one of her approval. Rachel was finally loose enough for me to free myself of the only part of her body that remained a witch and it made for great sex. She was asleep as I found myself on my side with her to my back so I just wrapped my arms around my mates sleeping form and hoped to god that there was twin girls they ran in the family line on my mothers side and I hope I will have one innocent daughter that will be new to the world who will know nothing of the horrible past of the demons. I initiated my second sight and sure enough i could see the blue swirl of my mother's soul on one side on belly and the other I could see one forming of the brightest purest gold I have ever seen before. When my mate woke up I would take her to see Dali even though I hated the bastard, even though he will be proud that not only one demoness will be born of Rachel and I but two.

I called for Trent one of our resident elves there was a whole family of they cursed to have the lifespan of a demon and they are now at peace with us. The elves are now demon strong and are working with us to repair the ever-after to what it used to be before the wars took place on top and sure enough it is working with Ceri my old familiar living in the sealed palace sense it belonged to the elves first. Ceri lived there with her husband Quen and he and I got along as long as Ceri and Rachel were in the same room to make sure we were good little boys. Now that I had my mansion back and then some because of Rachel's business before she turned demoness Rachel and I lived like royalty, we pretty much were considering Newt has taken Rachel under her wing as the next queen of the ever-after. Newt treated her like she was she littlest sister or even a better term for it her daughter, ever since she got her memory back she has been a different demoness, the whole demon population is glad for it and Dali is a hero for it.

I sensed the difference in the air as Trent jumped into the room I shared with Rachel room dressed just the same he always did four hundred something years ago. "Trenton would you be willing to find a potion or a curse suitable for a first time demoness mother of twin girls?" I asked him flat out because with that elf you never knew what you would get as an answer. I saw as Trent looked from Rachel's naked form under the silk sheets to me holding her in my arms, he paled and sat down on her side of the bed at the end which I didn't mind because at times the elf would join us in our activities at night. Trenton looked as if he was going to pass out or better yet rip my fucking head off. But he remained calm because if he lost it my mate would wake up and pound him senseless. She was a demoness after all and she was starting to finally act like one now that all of her witch family had died off. Everyone except her brother he was my skilled familiar of 150 but he had been my familiar for the last four hundred something years after my mate nabbed him in the middle of his moon light wedding. It was comical as I remembered her coming home with the shaking witch he even had a ribbon around his neck with a tag that said To: Al the demon of my dreams, she looked like everything I wanted right then and there and that was when my black heart started to melt. I started to change into a new demon after that night she was proud of me as I was of her for coming to the dark side of things. Trent looked down at his hands and placed them in his lap then he looked at me with something of trust and friendship I even had to pull the sheet up and fix things so I could talk to him without exposing my mate or myself for that matter to the elf.

I smiled at Trent once I was comfortable with my mate using my chest as a pillow even though I didn't mind the elf was getting ideas as I slipped in his mind to see why he had been so quiet once I knew I removed myself quickly because he was my mates willing familiar and I knew how he felt about me being able to read his thoughts as Rachel could. What's hers is mine and what's mine is hers is what I keep on telling the stubborn elf. Trent could finally speak and I was happy that the elf and I could get along at the terms of my mate or she would have my balls nailed to a wall in Newts kitchen while the two females glutted me with ever-after. "Al I only know of one spell and it is of wild magic sense I am the one who is teaching the future queen is it important for it to be casted on her. I am not sure how it will affect her sense she is a demoness and you are a demon and are her mate and the father of the twin girls. I want permission to search the demon's library for something that will be able to make sure she and the babies are safe, with the help of Ceri so I do not do anything foolish or stupid that Rachel would beat me for?" Trenton asked me for permission for something that Rachel probably told him to ask me about anyways now he just had a reason for asking and he did. I didn't want to face the anger of my mate when it was her idea of him asking me for anything it touched my heart and I thought that maybe the elf and I could become friends since he was considered the king of elves and I was pretty much a prince. I sighed and thought about the last part it sounded like something my mate would tell him countless of times. "Trenton I will allow this as long as you have Ceri with you. That part seems like something Rachel would say and go for, it was probably a part of the deal of you going to the great big bad Demon's Library. You may go now I need to prepare for a party that I do not want to have to even deal with at the moment. So if you don't want to see me lose my temper I request that you get your elf ass out of my and Rachel's room. Oh and take Jenks with you he will love to be of some use he is in the garden like room ."

I gave him one of my demonic grins and he didn't bother to stay and chat any longer just left with a flash of ever-after that smelt of the forest that is becoming to see life again on the surface, thanks to the wild magic and pixies the ever-after will become whole again. I heard a slight wine and I looked down at my mate, she is probably having that nightmare again.

-Rachel-

I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't wake up from reliving all of Kilatanijela's memories so her soul would be almost complete or mostly complete. I was reliving her childhood and growing up as a demoness wasn't so bad after all but then came the young adult years and her fifteenth heat she had fallen for the seer in training Dallkarackint. I this memory she was about one hundred and he was a few years older than her making him around one hundred and twenty five. An age gap like that between demon couples was nothing her own parents were five hundred years apart and she thought gag me. Dallkarackint saw me walking home from my studies with my teacher the queen, Newt's mother she was really sweet and kind hearted for a demoness which was odd because Newt was a cold bitch who wanted to see me dead on the floor because she thought I have stolen her mother but in fact her mother has told her to grow up and move out because she is considered a full adult demon at one thousand years old. Kilatanijela had gotten lost in her musings as I relived her life from what she remembered and Dallkarackint and I collided, I knew I had to get home but I couldn't help that the beautiful male in front of me looked like a gift from god. The curse my teacher had given me to cool my lust was non existent once I met his red male eyes. They had a little bit of a glow to them as Dallkarackint stared at me and I stared back at him. It took less than a minute for the male to grab me and I wanted him right then and there, my teacher had waned me that this would happen if I ran into Dallkarackint because I had already been friends with him while growing up he took care of me as a baby and then he was my best friend when I needed him to be but after awhile things changed after I found out that I was to be the next queen and that I would need to learn from Newt's mother. I remember the nickname I gave him and it slipped my tongue "Dali?" I asked before his familiar comforting scent covered me and made me lust after him even more but this wasn't my first heat and I could control myself enough to know that I wanted this very male right now. Dallkarackint looked down at me as he held me close to his chest being everything I needed and more "Yes it is me Kila". He even remembered the nickname that he gave me, I was ready to take him as mine but first I had to make sure he was okay with it first. "Dali would you be a queen's mate?" the question caught him off guard but I more than saw his answer in his eyes as he held me "Kila a seer of the order cannot mate it would not be wise nor would it be safe but as you will soon be the most powerful demoness here I am willing to make the bond with you my little Kilatanijela, yes I will mate with you come home with me." I didn't need to say anything other than nod and he jumped us right to his rooms on his bed, it was lavish and rich I fell in love with the site. Dallkarackint pulled me closer and the next thing I knew I was on the bed under my soon to be mate. Dallkarackint pulled an amulet out of a drow and put it over my head lifting up my silky hair so he could run his fingers through. I knew what it was so I didn't complain, it would keep us from being parents until we were ready for the job. The memory seemed to slow down but I still saw Kilatanijela's mating with my mate's father and it disgusted me that I had to experience it through her memories so she could have them. But still I couldn't wake from the dream and it was starting to bother me but then this would seem like something Dali would do for his amusement at my discomfort at the memory of my mother in law mating with my father in law it was just sick. But just as soon as that memory ended a new one came and this one brought tears to my eyes I saw Kilatanijela holding my mate as a helpless baby and it made me proud to make this amazing women whole again even though her son has turned out to be an ignorant ass just like his father with out the comfort of his mother to help guide him in the right way to behave. It was a beautiful memory that I would never forget, no matter what. Kilatanijela's next memory was meeting my mate's first mate and she approved because she was of high blood and could produce good kids. I paled at that memory but it didn't last long because the next memory was of fighting and war, there was death in the air and Kilatanijela craved her mates touch even though she knew he was fighting the elves off of the palace. It worked She was with my mate's first mate holding her while she sobbed about losing her first first and only child to Newt, Kilatanijela in her memory was emitting darkness like I was when I touched the database without knowing what to do. But Kilatanijela knew what she was doing and she ran out of the palace on her hunt for retribution sense she was queen and sane every one loved her except Newt that insane murdering bitch, she swore she would get her hands on the vile and disgraceful demoness and she did. In the dream memory I could feel Kilatanijela rage and her passion to kill Newt and I tried to downplay the instincts to advantage Kilatanijela got a hold on her anger and centered it on one goal and that was Newt's death. I felt Kilatanijela drawing on a line in her memory and it was the strangest thing. It was like I was connected as well and I quickly disconnected before any real damage could happen with a souls memories as I relived them for Kilatanijela, I was proud of her she got Newt to stand down and submit against her crimes of killing a child, Newt did as complied she got whisked away in charmed silver and stayed in demon jail for the longest of time until one day Kilatanijela was feeling kind and wanted to know how Newt was doing, Kilatanijela saw that Newt was healthy and fine she decided to create a charmed sliver cell for the crazy bitch and Newt welled in there until her she was out for trail in front of Dali. I the memory stopped there and a new one came on I knew this was after the trail Newt went crazy and started killing females demons I saw it from Kilatanijela eyes and sense she was the queen it was her job to stop the insane bitch from doing anymore damage. Kilatanijela arrived at the seen in the memory I reliving through her eyes and I know without a doubt that this is when she dies and Dali stored her in the database for the time he could resurrect her without her being damaged. Kilatanijela fought Newt with all she had and Newt was almost dead but Dali showed up and Kilatanijela got distracted because he was injured her mate was more important than some fight is what her heart told her but she didn't listen and continued to fight Newt, Newt was down and out cold for about a good solid weeks time thanks to the curse Kilatanijela just threw at her she put a bubble around the insane bitch and went to go help her mate stand. Kilatanijela didn't last for long because of the wound she knew she was sporting but she couldn't help it, she banished Newt to the silver cell in the demon jail. Kilatanijela performed a healing curse on herself, she knew it would only give her a day or two at most but she needed to say goodbye to her son and her mate one last time so she called the demons court to order. This memory ended and the next one started with Kilatanijela in Dali's arms looking up at the love of her immortal life. Kilatanijela closed her eyes and breathed in her mates sent to make her feel better. It worked and Dali leaned down and kissed his little Kila one last time getting everything from the anger of early death and the betrayal of Newt being alive they still sent the love they shared for each other into that last kiss as the seer power of Dallkarackint took what was left of his Kila's soul and memories and placed them into the demons database.

The memories cut off from there and I cried out it was so sad I felt my mother in laws pain and I knew what that felt like because Al has done it to me one too many times. I opened my eyes to find my demon looking down with longing and concern for me because he probably knew that I had just relieved his mothers entire life from her eyes. I wanted to die it was just too much to take in at once. I opened up the bond to talk to my demon because I was too shaken to form words other than sobs against my demons chest as he held me close 'Al, can you kill me please its too much I can't handle the history of the whole demons and elves in one dream from hell.' My demon tightened his grip on me and turned me so we were both sitting up 'Rachel, what happened? Tell me.' I felt my demons anger on not knowing what happened so I sent him what happened via the bond we shared and he tensed against me for a few moments until I could feel his calm cold fury 'Al what's wrong, why are you mad?' I sent him my confusion and breathed in his sent to try and calm me down it was helping but just a little. I felt my demon control himself so he could deal with me in my emotional breakdown after just living a life that saw too much death and destruction who lived on it but I knew that with in time that was who I was going to be I mentally told myself '_Rachel get a grip on yourself, you're acting like a child, and I was in demon terms._'

I felt Al under me and next to me and I got a sudden urge to drink his blood and I had no idea where it came from but I knew I wanted my demons blood going down my throat. 'Rachel are you okay your eyes are black again and I haven't done anything to you yet to make you lustful or otherwise.' I closed my eyes as I got what my demon was saying so I sent him an image with him at my throat drinking and me at his throat drinking that sinful blood that I couldn't stop thinking about. My demon shuddered and cursed out loud "Rachel, damn my dame you are one sinful demoness today of all days." I opened my eyes and looked in a mirror to see that my eyes were indeed black with blood-lust "Al please I need this now and I know you want it as much as I need it. Please my mate I'll wear whatever you want me to to Newt's excuse for a party. I'll go see dad with you without complaining, Algaliarept I am begging you to let me have your blood." My mate stiffened under me with the use of his full name in bed but this isn't the first time where things like this happen his grip on me grew tighter on me and I saw his eyes turn vampire black like mine. It was a gift from above that my demon and I both thought alike a lot of the time even though he could be an idiot. But I loved him for it anyway. I gave my demon a devilish grin and licked his throat till i found the last place I bit and he groaned under me as I sucked and toyed the place before I bit down and found his blood going down my throat and in mouth fulls. I was in complete bliss beyond no belief once I had started my demon decided he was going to get bitey too.

I did not mind this at all as his fang teeth slid home in my neck and soon we were drinking off of each-other. Al pulled me closer and I moaned in response to his hands on my boobs playing with my peaked nipples, it was bliss but I was calming down from my blood lust as I stated myself with my demon's blood.

-Algaliarept-

I felt my mates pulls on my neck weaken as she pulled away, she licked her lips in a sinfully sexy manner that managed to get me at least half hard. Any longer with her and there will be a round two in the same day and we don't want to piss off a sane Newt she is worse when she is angry. I pulled the last deep pull from Rachel's neck and lifted to find goat-stilted green eyes looking at me with wonder and delight but she was also worried about the party along with the twins. We needed to visit daddy dearest or have him visit probably the later of the two because I don't nee Rachel and Ivy Alisha Tamwood going at it again turning a three-way into a four way which was fun but utterly fucked up. I hope my mother understood why my father was doing what he was doing. He wasn't going to really mate with Ivy Alisha Tamwood once she turned demoness or was he? I needed to really talk to that bastard. I looked to my mate to find her calm but okay. 'Rachel, Dear no matter how much fun this is we need to get cleaned up and get you looking like the queen to be not some hairy monkey.' I grinned at her and kissed her on the mouth to distract her from giving me a loaded comment back because I was right and she knew it.

A brush and wash curse wafted over the both of us and one to get rid of all of the unwanted hair on Rachel's legs and underarms. After the little stunt she pulled I cursed her into silence so I wouldn't have to hear her bitch about what I am dressing her in because she did say if i gave in she would let me dress her. 'Al, If you do not let me talk this instant I am going to get Newt and we will nail your balls in our kitchen in the palace.' I more than felt Rachel's anger at me and quickly allowed her to speak again and I mentally scolded myself '_Algaliarept you are a dumb ass of a demon. Quickly make her feel better._' I pulled my fuming mate off of our bed and jumped to reality so we could shower with out smelling more like burnt amber than we already did plus the coffee might help ease her temper. I hoped with all of my demon heart that it did. I had her dressed in one of Ceri's old gowns and she wore the thing like it was meant for her after I fixed it to her size that is. Instead we just our demon coffee and returned to our kitchen with for food made by Rachel the night before. It was pasta but it was made by my mate and that said enough. I just wish I could gloat in that witches face that started this in the first place, which I did he was still around somewhere in reality because my mate only has one more slash on the once dead coven member and she will own his soul.

I kissed Rachel again as we finished eating and I summoned my mirror to call the old bastard. I quickly let him know that Rachel and I would be coming by and that she need a full checkup because of his soul magic I wanted to make sure she was okay and that the babies were going to grow normally. I pulled Rachel into my arms and engulfed my scent around her and she calmed down enough so I could let her know the plan before jumping to Dali's place. 'Rachel we are jumping to our demon daddy's place cause you need to get checked out after the soul magic he pulled on you and I want to make sure the babies will be growing good.' I sent her my concern and worry about her health and some of my anger through our bond.

-Rachel-

I snuggled into Al totally not mad at him any more after he got me my yummy coffee with out the taste of burnt amber in it.'I agree with you Algaliarept. I love you with all that my demon heart can muster' which isn't much but people don't need to know that. I sent him a bunch of my warm and fuzzy feelings and my excitement about being able to be a mom.

Al being Al sent me a big sloppy kiss and he got an elbow in the gut but I was still smiling, nothing could ruin my mood well except for dealing with Trent that dumb-ass elf is going to get himself injured or hurt and I be down my familiar.

With all the nice things done being said Al pulled us into the line and I threw up the bubble to protect us from the line. We jumped to daddy dearest demon Dali's place and to right where he was still in bed with Ivy my best friend asleep curled up around him.


End file.
